bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Ika Wong
}} Ika Marie Wong was a HouseGuest on Big Brother Canada 2 and Big Brother Canada 5. Ika started out her game relatively strong during her stay, despite being nominated for eviction the first week. She stayed with no votes against her. During Week 3, Ika won her first Head of Household competition and was the first woman of the season to do so. During this time, Ika and the rest of the women in the house targeted Heather Decksheimer for eviction. Unbeknownst to Ika and her women's alliance, both Sarah Miller and Sabrina Abbate were members of the dominating First Five alliance and were targeting Paul Jackson for eviction. Ika's Head of Household reign proved to be disastrous, as Paul became evicted due to Sarah's vote against, and the close 6-4 vote alienated Ika from outsider Heather. Ika's disastrous reign as Head of Household caused the beginning of the end for her, as the First Five targeted her for eviction the following week due to being seen as an active and uncontrollable player. During Week 4, First Five member Sabrina convinced Head of Household Rachelle Diamond to backdoor Ika, sealing Ika's fate. While nominated, Ika won the opportunity to either take $5,000 or give her fellow houseguests letters from home. She chose the former. Ika was voted out in an 8-1 vote, with only fellow outsider Adel Elseri voting to keep her. When Ika returned in season 5, her game was much repaired and polished than her first time. She notably formed strong relationships throughout the house, building a vets alliance and aligning herself and eventually becoming a showmance with competition threat Demetres Giannistos. Together, she formed The Six with four other returnees, while also aligning herself with the likes of Cassandra, Gary, and The French Connection. The two played the middle from the start, aligning with and evicting the targets of The Six until the double eviction, where Ika headlined the blindside of alliance member Neda Kalantar. After that, Ika and Demetres continued their power reign with Demetres winning competitions and Ika relying on her social and manipulative gameplay to advance the two. Her strengths in the two areas brought her to the final four, where she was the victim of the sole vote of veto winner Kevin Martin, resulting in her coming in 4th place and becoming the 8th member of the Jury. Despite her initially short stay, Ika is one of the most popular Canadian houseguests due to her sassy personality and shredding of her fellow houseguests' letters in exchange for $5,000, which is often considered one of the most memorable moments of Big Brother history. Once she returned, Ika's reputation shifted to one of respect toward her gameplay, with former houseguests and fans alike naming her one of the best houseguests to play Big Brother Canada due to her excellent relationships and manipulative ability without winning a single competition. Biography Big Brother Canada 2 Big Brother Canada 5 Player History - Big Brother Canada 2 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Canada 5 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History Post Big Brother *Following Big Brother Canada 5, Ika has been ET Canada's representative when interviewing Big Brother US houseguests (civilian and celebrity) both pre- and post-season, starting with Big Brother 19 (US). She began interviewing the Big Brother Canada houseguests starting with Big Brother Canada 7. *Demetres Giannitsos and Ika started a relationship after their season concluded, even starting a YouTube channel. *Alongside fellow BBCAN2 houseguest Sabrina Abbate and fellow BBCAN5 houseguest Kevin Martin, Ika appeared on Big Brother Canada 6 as part of the "Night in the BBCAN Museum" HoH competition in Week 4, recreating her infamous letter shredding moment from season 2. *Starting on Big Brother Canada 7, Ika began hosting ET Canada's Big Brother Pre-Show before the evictions. **She also appeared on season 7 in partnership with the show's Wendy’s® sponsorship, delivering the food to the Head of Household in Week 2. **She was also the host of the "Jury Roundtable" discussion that took place during the final episode of the season. *Under ET Canada, starting during the Big Brother 21 (US) finale, Ika began hosting a Reality Roundup series where she discusses such as Big Brother, Survivor and The Challenge.https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfZ9GR-4PXMzD309_y7mY4xwgcF9srrqR Trivia *Ika is the first female in Big Brother Canada 2 to become Head of Household. *Ika is the first female in Big Brother Canada history to win the Power of Veto. **She was also the first female to win HOH and POV in the same week. *Ika was the last female, as well as the last veteran, to be nominated in Big Brother Canada 5, being first put on the block on Day 49. *Ika is the first only returning houseguest in Big Brother Canada 5 to survive eviction against a new houseguest. *Ika, along with Kevin Martin and Sindy Nguyen, is one of three returning houseguests on Big Brother Canada 5 to place higher than they did in their original season. **She is the only one who wasn’t a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 3. *Each season she competed in she wasn't picked for 3 POV competitions. *Ika never voted with the minority in either of her seasons References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 2 (CAN) Contestants Category:12th Place Category:Season 5 (CAN) Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:4th Place Category:Season 5 (CAN) Jury Members Category:African-Canadian Contestants Category:Asian-Canadian Contestants